Dont Lose Control ch2 My New Toy
by Reia-Tsukimi
Summary: this is ch.2 to Dont Lose Control  gets alot more lemony and alot more fun when they get back to Kaname's house where he has a little girft for Zero. WARNING YAOI,BOYxBOY,LEMON


Alright after the comments from you guys I have finally come up with chapter 2! Im sorry for the wait ive been busy with school and have had some bad fanfic writing block -_-"

but here it is! hope you all enjoy the house-time with the 2 boys ;)

Im sorry if theres some words or phrases missing. FF doesnt like me and cuts out random stuff and wont let me fix it T_T"

the first set is in Kaname's POV

* * *

><p>I push open the door with a mental shove, my hands full with a silver-haired hunter- turned vampire. Whatever Yuuki had done to Zero was still in effect and he was moaning and clawing at my jacket,holding on for dear life.<p>

I dont even bother removing my shoes, but run up the stairs with vampire speed. I nod to the maids and quickly close the door to my room and turn.

"K-Kanameeeee! Nnnnnggh." I look down at Zero and groan out of sheer pleasure. His whole face is flushed a bright red and his eyes glazed over that beautiful grey,hinting at the red now showing within them, showing not only his lust for sex,but for blood too. His bottom lip was swollen and he still kept biting it, holding back his pants and moans from me jarring him around moving through the house.

I really dont want to put him down, but because I do, where can I put him? Too many ideas are rushing through my head. "Kaname?" I look down at Zero and he kisses me hard. He wraps his hands around my neck and bury them in my hair. I push my tongue through his lips and he sucks on it. He pulls my hair and I brand his mouth with my tongue and lips.

We pull away for air and I know now what I'm going to use on this little Disipline Commity Member. I throw him on the bed and grab the hand cuffs from the bedside drawer. They were a gift from Aido, during our brief little get-together during a fight between him and Akastuki-san. (He may want to only please me in public, but in bed, he very much takes what he wants-or trys to.)

I grab Zero's wrists and he complies without any restraint. He truly is adorable when he's weakened like this. I kiss him hard,running my hands down each of his arms as I finish cuffing him to the bedposts. He shivers and I lean up,looking down on him, licking my lips in appreciation.

" I'll be right back Zero. I've got a new little something I think you'll enjoy." I wink and he shivers. I quickly take off my shoes and close the door to the adjoining closet room. I dont want him to get any peak on my plans.

* * *

><p>I shiver as he kisses me one last time,and heads to the closet. I reach to him with what little strength I have, not really thinking, but needing him there,kissing me,touching my overheated body. I reach out my arms and my hand stops. I look up and finally it registers that he had cuffed me.<p>

"Wh-wha..?" I started shaking, my body on fire. I move my body,trying to use my vampire strength to break the cuffs. Nothing. Of course he would have the heavy duty Vampire-resistant cuffs. I needed his body. Needed touch. What started out as him losing control was slowly turning into my loss of control. I wiggle my hips and groan-LOUD- from the friction of my rock hard cock to my damp underpants. Damp because I couldn't stop the pre-cum leaking from my dick and nothing has even touched it.

"Don't struggle Zero-kun. You won't break them. And don't worry, I got something to make it all better." I hear Kaname's voice from behind the closet door. Just the sound of his deep voice had me kicking my legs,trying to relieve the pressure from my crotch.

I hear the door open and look up from my spot on the bed. Kaname had come out of the room with a shoe box ( a very expensive shoe box) and walked over to the bed. I tilt my head wondering whats in the box, but not really caring, just glad he's come back to help me.

" Your still hard. Mmmmngh. Perfect. I thought I could use this time to try out some new things on you." I squirm as he sits on the side of the bed and lays the lid of the box on the dresser. I can't see whats inside it yet because he quickly puts the box on top of the lid.

"Now Zero-kun I had this ordered specially for you. I hope you like it." He reaches over and grabs something with bright colours. He hides it behind his back and leans over to kiss me. I greedlily kiss back, wanting all the friction I can get from his body.

It wasn't until I was nearly out of air from kissing him that I feel a feathery touch on my legs. It was that that broke my fog from the kiss and we separated for air. I looked down and blushed a bright red from realizing that i was naked from the waist down, my pants caught on my feet and ankles. "K-Kaname." I see that he is sliding the bright coloured thing- which registers in my mind as a sex toy. It was a yellow stick with a bunch of rainbow coloured feathers at the end. He's sliding it up and down my right leg to just above me knee. I groan at the soft touch.

When I open my eyes at him, he's smiling. One of his sexy knowing smiles. Meaning he knows exactly how this is going to play out, and it's going to be in his favour, as always.

He slides it a little further up my leg,making me squirm under the feel. But instead of touching what I wanted-needed to be touched- he just starts on my left foot,working his way up in slow,tantalizing strokes of the feathers. I arch my back and call out his name. "K-KANAME!"

"What is it my little hunter? What do you want?" he asks. Knowing damn well what I want but making me humiliate my self by asking. He knows how it embarasses me, but I know how much my helplessness turns him on.

"Nggh. " I squeee my eyes shut,trying to show him by wiggling my body under the touch of the toy. "What was that Zero? I couldn't hear you." He goes a little higher up with the toy. Up where its just barely brushing my balls with the longest feather.

Ahh Yes! There! P-put the toy th-there!" I couldn't help but yell at him.

"Where Zero-kun? And where are your manners?" He's grinning, even though I couldn't see through my eyelids, I could tell from his voice.

" P-P-please Kaname. P-put the f-feathers on my cock."

"There's my good little vamp." And he did just that. He went from brushing my knee with the feathers and did a fast track right over my balls to my cock. I scream. The feeling was so strange and light I pushed up with all my strength to get more touch from the small thing. "GOD!"

He runs it up and down my twitching dick. I can't stop screaming obscenities. Voicing my feelings to him with everything i have. I hear him whispering sexy thoughts to me in my ear as I toss and turn in the big bed.

With those things in my ear, speaking of love and other sexy things for the future-new toys he wants to try, that he bought just for me-that made me cum all over myself,the bed and the toy. I shake as he keeps feather-touching me. "K-Kaname, please enough. I-I can't take it. Fuck me God damn it! Please!"

"Theres my little hunter. Alright,since you asked so nicely." He chuckles as I hear clothing being taken off. I am completely drained of all my energy. I turn my head and him crawl onto the bed beside me.

"Zero-. My little level E. You came so hard, lets see if I can make you cum again for my cock." He crawls ontop of me and kisses me so precisly. He knew the perfect ways to touch me and kiss me to get me hard in a matter of seconds.

I groan in my throat one last time and he finally lets us up for air. His eyes are lustfilled and he reaches over to the box again. I see the faint blush again on his cheecks and I moan out his name.

* * *

><p>I reach and pull out some intensify lube,meant for men and women to increase pleasure,but i had one specially made for me and him. To make him burn and my dick to burn with coolness.<br>I spread some over my dick and he just watches me,lust never leaving his eyes and i caress my cock getting greater pleasure from him watching,being tied and the lube.

I spread some over him and he arches up. While this opprotunity is there, i quickly thrust into him. I glide with only a little resistance and he screams my name. "KANAMEEEE!"  
>I groan from the encompassing heat of his tight ass and the burning cool from the lube and thrust with everything I have.<p>

"Nggggh! Zero- mine. Say your...my uke! say it and u can cum."  
>"Ahh-aahhhhnnngh! nn-no! " he closes his eyes and turns his head away,but i just lean down and kiss his neck. once i left a good hickey there i bite,making him arch so i hit his prosate and scream. "YESSSSS! IM YOUR UKE K-KANAME! GOD!"<p>

He cums all over us and up onto his face. I lick his wound close and kiss the jizz off his lips,groaning as I cum inside my uke.  
>I fall over onto him and undo him from his chains. "I told you you couldnt break them, but you did dent my bed posts in your struggles."<br>He just mumbles and turns away,becoming his typical grumpy self that he is in public. He sighs as I rub his back in slow circles and we soon fall asleep in the big bed,now stained with ourselves.

* * *

><p>The next day,i wake up first and pop into a shower. As i get out and walk past the phone, it rings. I see its Yuuki and answer it on the second ring,so as not to wake Zero.<br>"Hey onii-chan!" She sounds way to cheerful  
>"Yuuki, what was that you gave to Zero yesterday?"<br>"You never were one to say hello over the " I could here the blush in her tone. "It was something my biology study was working on...it was a combination of horomones and pheromons,as well as other chemicals to help induce sexual gratification to relieve stress. Did Zero have any side effects? What happened?"

I was shocked. I was actually speechless for a second. She planned to drug him and get him to masturbate to release stress? "Zero's fine. But that was very immature of you Yuuki. You caused him alot of pain." "Really? Im sorry onii-chan! i'll apologize to him as soon as i see him!" Things went quiet..." How did things turn out? is he alot happier and calmer now? did he..."

I blushed a bit at that. " He's sleeping it off and is a bit calmer. But the pills-or whatever you gave him- had a pretty big side effect. He was weakened alot and was in alot of pain. Never do this again without his consent okay Yuuki-chan?"

"I got Kaname-nii-chan. I wont. Ill let my classmates know the effects...So how was your night?" I heard her cover up a giggle right as I said,  
>"Good bye Yuuki. Ill talk to you soon."<br>I hear her stutter as I hang up and crawl back into bed with Zero. He snuggles up and I feel him still slightly sticky,but semi hard against me. Guess the drugs havent worn off yet completely. Maybe we can have some more fun later.

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! =^-^=<br>I got soo much fanfic block writing this. coupled with my new job and school it was hecktic. but here it is!  
>Hopefully now i can ge to writing another one. maybe kaito gakupo? ;3<br>Lemme know in your comments!


End file.
